Painted Lust
by fo44nd
Summary: This is just a silly one (edit: four) shot that I was asked to write by magnaslinger. Jane gets stood up at a wine and paint night. Luckily for her there is a sexy doctor to keep her company. Rizzles of course and slightly AU. M for very sexy times toward the end. I do not own or profit from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just playing with the characters.
1. Painted Lust

_**A/N: This one shot was inspired by a conversation with**_ **magnaslinger _. I hope you all enjoy this jaunt!_**

Maura arrived early, as was her norm, and took a seat at the back. She had been coming here for two weeks now, but had still yet to really get to know anyone. Maura felt safer in the back, where she could observe all the other people in the room, hoping to pick up on social cues that had so far eluded her throughout her life. That was part of why she was here after all.

Maura had just moved back to Boston, the city she had gone to university in, from France, the country where she had honed her career. She had enjoyed living overseas but felt that there was an opportunity in Boston that was just too good to pass up. She had accepted the Chief Medical Examiner position for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and Maura knew that this would make or break her career. Her stint at Interpol had been invaluable, but Maura wanted to know that she could run an entire state office with just as much efficiency. And, this was a chance for her to be her own boss, only reporting to the governor of Massachusetts. Maura had yet to start her new job, taking a few weeks to get settled after her large move into her new home.

Maura was so lost in her thoughts, she missed when the room had started to fill and a low din encompassed the room. She let out a deep sigh, at least there would be wine. Maura was taking this painting class as a way to make friends in her new old city and so far that wasn't going very well. These classes seemed to be full of groups of people who already knew each other and came just to socialize within their own groups, not really welcoming any outsiders to join in on their conversations. Maura wished the instructor would hurry up and pour the wine so that they could get started. The sooner they started, the sooner she could finish and leave.

It wasn't like Maura really needed the lessons. Her mother was a world renowned artist and Maura had grown up around the art world, being encouraged to dabble in all the mediums of art. She hadn't shown the proficiency that her mother had in painting but she was quite good at ceramics and sculpting. Maura was very good with her hands, if her chosen profession was any indicator.

Maura had just resigned herself to another lonely session when suddenly at the front of the room there was this huge commotion, causing Maura to startle out of her small pity party. Before she saw the person, Maura could hear a gravelly voice shouting loudly, "dammit, Frost, you said you would be here! Why the hell did you make me drive all the way over here if you were just gonna bail on me?!" Maura was taken aback at the anger that was clear in the tone but the voice was causing another sensation to take hold of her. There was something about the raspy quality to the voice that sent a small shiver down her spine. Maura tilted her head, intrigued at what the person who accompanied that voice would look like.

She didn't have to wait long as the tall, lean frame of an olive skinned woman strode into the room with a determined swagger, wild mane of black curls bouncing with every purposeful step. Maura felt her blood rushing south instantly. It was as if a statue of a greek goddess had come to life and was walking into the room; well a greek goddess with quite the mouth on her. Maura couldn't help chuckling to herself at her own joke.

Apparently, she hadn't been as quiet as she thought because Maura was met with the most intense brown eyes she had ever encountered when she looked up to the front of the room. The woman's whole body was tense as she stared at Maura with a penetrating gaze that left Maura feeling as if she were naked. Maura instantly blushed and averted her eyes, unable to hold the gaze of the domineering woman any longer. She heard a further commotion at the front of the room but didn't dare look, the image of those dark pools of chocolate still haunting her.

Maura heard the instructor moving around the room, greeting the students while pouring out the night's wine selection, advertised as a 2014 Domaine Drouhin Oregon Pinot Noir that was supposed to have a well balanced blackberry and pepper earthy flavor. Maura had been looking forward to trying this one and looked up at the sound of someone coming near, assuming it was the instructor with her wine. Instead, she was captured in that intense gaze of dark brown once again, feeling the shiver that traversed her body this time all the way to her core. It didn't escape Maura's notice that the area between her thighs was suddenly quite heated, and she knew that this woman had everything to do with it.

"Is this seat taken?" came the raspy voice again, reluctance evident. Maura looked around to make sure it was she who was being spoken to and seeing that everyone else was engaged in conversation, surmised that it was indeed her that the angry goddess was addressing.

"Um," Maura stopped to clear her voice, hearing how husky the first word had been, attempting to clear away the arousal that had seeped out. "No, the seat is unoccupied," Maura said in her honey tone, confidence back where it belonged. It took a lot to fluster Maura but apparently the appearance of a living greek statue was a lot.

"Uh, thanks," came the gravelly reply, huffed out as the woman plopped down on the seat next to Maura. Maura couldn't help sniffing the air as a sandalwood and jasmine scent invaded her space. Interesting, Maura thought, as she catalogued the new smell. She would not have pictured this woman having that scent but somehow it suited her perfectly.

As the instructor finally came around to fill their glasses, Maura heard the goddess speak yet again. "Listen, do you have any beer? I'm not really the wine type. Honestly, I'm not really the painting type either but I just got stood up so I could really use a beer." Maura stole glances to the woman as she spoke, taking in the frustration emanating from her stiff posture. This did nothing to temper Maura's libido that found everything about this woman attractive.

"Sorry, ma'am, we only have wine as it is a wine and paint event," came the pointed reply from the instructor, clearly offended by request. Maura found this to be very rude, considering that they were paying to be here.

As the instructor moved to the front of the class to reveal the painting they would be working on tonight, Maura felt emboldened enough to turn fully to the goddess and say, "that was uncalled for. I am sorry that you were stood up and I wish I could offer you a beer. However, this pinot noir is heady enough that I think it will soothe some of your distress." Maura chanced a glance at the eyes that had made her wet within seconds and saw amusement where anger had once been. Maura blushed and went to turn back to her blank canvas when a hand on her forearm stopped her.

"Thanks. Sorry to be such a brat. Just not my day. I'm Jane," the goddess said sincerely, offering her other hand to Maura in the way of greeting, the hand resting on Maura's arm firmly in place. Maura could feel the heat from the palm and it was as if there was a direct line to her center.

"Um, oh, I'm Maura. Pleasure to meet you, Jane," Maura managed to choke out around her arousal. As their hands met, there was a spark of electricity that caused both women to let go immediately, looking wide eyed at their respective hands.

"Wow, Maura, it seems we're electric," Jane said, chuckling as she shook her hand out. In doing so, she removed the hand that had been resting on Maura's forearm and Maura immediately missed the contact. She was already envisioning what those hands would feel like on her bare skin, exploring every inch of her body, delving-

"Maura?" Jane's voice interrupted her stream of lecherous thoughts. Maura blinked in an attempt to clear her mind and focus on what Jane was saying.

"Y-yes?" Maura stuttered out. She blushed again when Jane giggled at how flustered she was.

"I was just saying that we have our assignment. Since this is my first time, I was hoping you could help me," Jane said, timidly, clearly uncomfortable at having to ask for assistance. Maura wasn't surprised. This woman exuded confidence. It was unlikely that she ever felt inadequate, unlike Maura when it came to these types of situations.

"Of course, I would be happy to help. Have you ever painted before?" Maura asked as she took in the painting that had been unveiled at the front of the room that showed a waning sun, dipping below the horizon against a mountain range. Not the most complex image, but the various hues would make the process rather interesting.

"Does paint by numbers count?" Jane asked sheepishly, now wearing her own light blush that Maura thought was absolutely adorable on the goddess.

"I will count it on a technicality. However, this is nothing like that. Would you like to watch me get started and then you can try to follow along?" Maura asked, encouragingly. Any excuse to speak to this woman would be great but working so closely with Jane would be a double edged sword. Maura just hoped she could keep her arousal under control to get through the night.

R&I

Two hours and several glasses of wine later, Jane and Maura put down their paint brushes and surveyed their canvases. Maura was fairly happy with hers considering how distracted she had been with Jane right by her side, occasionally touching her when she leaned over to look at a certain technique Maura had used. The entire two hours had been a sweet kind of torture that had left Maura with ruined underwear and a decidedly mediocre painting.

"That's not half bad," Jane proclaimed, slapping her hands on her thighs, drawing Maura's attention to the firm legs that seemed to go on forever. Maura was imaging what those thighs would feel like as they clenched around her head that was ravishing the dripping core of -

"Maura?" Jane's voice broke her reverie, causing Maura to jump in her seat, realizing too late that she had almost been drooling while staring at Jane's legs.

Looking up at Jane through her lashes, Maura gave a coy grin as she said, "Yes Jane." Her grin turned into a full dimpled smile when she saw that Jane was smirking at her, amusement mixed with desire showing in her eyes.

"See something you like?" Jane asked seductively, moving closer to Maura and moving her hand to Maura's knee. They both felt the spark once again and didn't pull away this time.

Gathering all her confidence and using her arousal to reinforce it, Maura dropped her voice an octave and replied, "I like _everything_ I see." Jane had obviously not been expecting that answer as she seemed to choke on her own saliva. Maura felt a thrill of victory rush through her before moving her hand to lightly pat at Jane's back, using the attempt to ease the woman's choking to caress the well-muscled back that she had been eying ever since Jane had entered the room.

"Ugh, uh, Maura, you can't just say things like that," Jane huffed out, still struggling to catch her breath. Maura continued her gentle pats on Jane's back, alternating between rubbing circles and massaging the tense muscles. Jane let out a low moan as Maura massaged one particular spot, a knot obvious to her fingertips. Maura applied more pressure, eliciting a louder moan that shot straight to her heated core which was now dripping. Maura could invision all the ways she could get Jane to continue making such noises and perhaps some other ways her fingers could massage that would cause even more delicious sounds.

Jane's forehead leaning against her shoulder brought Maura out of her elicit thoughts. Maura took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of shampoo mixed with what seemed to be the very essence of the alluring woman next to her.

"Please don't stop," Jane quietly pled, nuzzling her face against Maura's neck and Maura worked her fingers deeper into the rippling muscles of Jane's back. A shiver went through her as she felt Jane's warm breath sliding against the skin of her neck. Maura barely suppressed a moan of her own at the sensation of Jane's lips lightly caressing her jugular.

Moistening her lips in order to speak, Maura continued her ministrations as she asked breathily, "Jane, wh-what are you doing?" Maura didn't know why she asked. It was very obvious what the woman was doing as the tip of a tongue had come out to trace the outline of her jugular causing her to actually emit a moan.

Before Jane could answer, there was a loud noise at the front of the room that apparently was the instructor trying to get their attention. The two woman sprang apart and looked around bewildered at the intrusion. Maura could see that the rest of the noisy class had left and the instructor was the only other person left, cleaning up noisily, annoyed at the presence of the two women. Maura felt herself blush at being so caught up in Jane that she had missed so many details. Her embarrassment melted away when she heard the light chuckling of the woman who was proving to be quite intoxicating.

"Looks like we gave everyone a little show, huh Maur?" Jane asked sheepishly, dimples on display as she looked longing at Maura. Maura loved the sound of her name, well a shortened version of it, coming from the woman's lips. Maura wanted to hear Jane shout her name as she brought the delectable woman to an intense climax.

The desire she felt must have been transparent on her face because Maura watched as Jane's eyes darkened into pools of black, lust overtaking the little bit of brown that had still been present after their earlier touches. Maura needed to have her and she wasn't willing to wait any longer.

"Jane, how about if you put on a little show for me," Maura purred out, seduction her only goal. Jane licked her lips, thinking over what Maura had said. This wouldn't do. Maura needed her now. "In private, of course. I live fairly close. Care to join me for a night cap?"

Maura didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed her purse and walked purposefully toward the door, making sure to sway her hips, allowing the woman to see her assets as it were. It only took about five steps of this for Jane to rush to catch up to Maura. Putting her hand on Maura's lower back, Jane said directly into Maura's ear, "I'll follow you...anywhere." With a small nip to her earlobe, Jane squeezed Maura's hip before letting her go and making her way to an unmarked police car that was parked along the curb.

Maura was too hot and bothered to really register what that meant, so overcome with lust that her only thoughts were of getting Jane naked and in her bed as soon as possible. Maura climbed into her black Mercedes and sped off, only briefly glancing into her rearview mirror once to make sure that Jane was following. True to her word, Jane was right on her tail. Hmm, Maura thought, I think I would like that as well.

R&I

Maura had only gotten more and more aroused as she had driven home. Knowing that Jane was following her and that she would get the woman alone in moments was doing all kinds of things to her imagination. Maura had no idea where she wanted to start when it came to devouring the woman who had entranced her since she saw her storm into their art room.

Maura had just parked in her driveway and was making her way out of the car as Jane pulled in beside her. Maura would be surprised if the car had stopped moving before Jane was hopping out and had come around Maura's car, pressing her completely against the door frame and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Maura was shocked but it only took her a second to respond passionately, locking her arms around Jane's long neck, pressing her body fully against the lean figure. They both let out a satisfied moan at the contact and deepened their kiss, tongues battling for dominance as Jane kept pushing her against the car, apparently wanting to remove any space between them.

Pulling back only a fraction of an inch, Jane whispered against Maura's lips, "I've been wanting to do this since I saw you watching me. God, you are so fuckin' sexy, Maur." Jane didn't give Maura a chance to answer as she dove back in and took Maura's breath away with a hard kiss. Maura was relieved that Jane felt just as much passion for her as she did for Jane. And as much as she was enjoying their kisses, this wasn't the show she had intended, especially not with potential nosy neighbors around.

Biting Jane's lip roughly to get her attention, Maura pushed gently against Jane's chest until the woman was looking at her with wild eyes and a heaving chest, struggling to catch her breath. "Inside, now. Then I want you inside me," Maura said sternly, pushing off from the car and stalking quickly to her front door. She didn't look behind her, sure that Jane probably looked like a fish out of water, lips moving trying to process what Maura had said.

The staccato sound of boots hitting the pavement up her walkway informed her that Jane had finally understood her instructions and Maura smirked wickedly as she opened her front door and strode in, dropping her keys and her purse on the side table. Seconds after the sound of the keys hitting wood echoed throughout her living room, Maura felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and the sound of her front door closing resounded in the space.

"Step one, check. Now for step two," Jane growled into Maura's ear as she spun Maura around and immediately pinned her against the front door. Jane dropped her hands below Maura's dress, hitching it up to her waist, one hand moving to rip her soaked underwear off her body. Maura mourned the loss of one of her favorite pairs until she felt long fingers moving through her wet folds, exploring her depths without going inside.

"I believe I said inside, Jane," Maura moaned, trying to stay in control, however, her breath hitched halfway through her scolding when Jane pushed one dexterous finger through her wetness and made contact with her hardened nub. Jane was very good at this and Maura was glad she was getting to experience this woman's talents.

"Getting there, Maura," Jane husked against her neck. In what seemed to be one fluid motion, Jane picked up Maura by her ass cheeks and forced Maura to wrap her legs around her waist, using the door as leverage and somehow still eased two fingers into Maura's waiting core.

"OOOOHH JAAANE!" Maura shouted as her core clenched around the invading fingers. Maura didn't have time to think about how athletic Jane must be to have pulled off that move and still support both their weights because Jane was currently pistoning her fingers inside her at a frantic pace, hitting inner depths that had long been ignored by other partners. Within minutes, Maura felt herself so close to her climax. She was just about to beg Jane for more when Jane moved her thumb so that with each thrust she was now rubbing against her clit in just the way Maura needed to go careening over the edge.

"YES, JANE, YESSSS!" Maura yelled out as she came hard. Her whole body shuttered as her orgasm consumed her whole body, Jane continuing her punishing pace, extending her earth shattering orgasm for several minutes. Finally Jane took pity on Maura and slowed, now just moving her fingers at a leisurely pace, causing Maura to twitch and spasm with aftershocks. Maura fell limply against Jane and the door, thankful that she was propped against it.

As Maura's breathing returned to normal, she became aware of light laughter reaching her ears. She turned her face in order to look at Jane more closely and saw the proud smirk that had taken over the greek goddess' face.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked hoarsely, her throat sore from her shouts. Jane looked even more smug if that was possible as she leaned in to kiss Maura thoroughly before she replied. "I wasn't really laughing as much as I was giddy from having caused someone who is as refined as you to look so absolutely fucked." Jane squealed as Maura moved her fingers to pinch any skin she could reach.

"Hey, hey now, is that any way to treat someone who made you cum so hard?" Jane asked indignantly, hiding her face in Maura's neck, placing light kisses at the skin she encountered. This moderately appeased Maura but she knew that it was time to turn the tables on the overly confident woman.

"Put me down, Jane, and I will show you just how I plan to treat you," Maura replied saucily, he voice dripping sex. Jane quickly sobered and pulled back from Maura's neck to look her in the face. Seeing the raised eyebrow and pursed lips Maura was wearing, Jane immediately put Maura back on her feet and stepped away, swallowing audibly.

"Now, come along Jane, I believe I owe you some payback from destroying my favorite pair of underwear," Maura tossed over her shoulder as she strutted toward the stairs that would take her to her bedroom. Maura felt hands ease down her back, landing on her buttocks. She swatted them away as she climbed the stairs saying, "Uh uh, you have touched enough tonight. It's my turn now." Maura threw a wink over her shoulder and finished climbing the stairs to her room as she heard Jane whimper from behind her. Yes, revenge was going to be oh so sweet.

R&I

Maura was in a state of contentment she hadn't ever been privy to. After several rounds of worshiping the greek statue come to life that was now serving as her pillow, Maura was enjoying the comfortable silence as Jane held her tight against her chest. Maura was completely satiated and judging from the light snores coming from above her head, so was Jane. Maura let a satisfied, smug smile ease across her face. Once she had gotten Jane into her bed, Maura had made good on her promise to pay Jane back and the experience had been enjoyable for them both.

As Maura was starting to doze off herself, the distant sound of her cell phone ringing startled her awake. Realizing that the phone was in her purse which was still by the door, Maura groaned as she tried to extricate herself from the strong arms of her lover. Jane growled and tightened her hold and mumbled out, "no, mine." Maura couldn't stop the large smile that escaped at Jane's words.

Maura was going to let the phone go to voicemail when suddenly there was the ringing of a phone much closer than her own, which meant it had to be Jane's. This time Jane was the one who groaned and she reluctantly let go of Maura as she flailed her arms around trying to reach her pants that had long been abandoned on the floor of the bedroom. Once grabbing her phone, she immediately scooped Maura back into her arms as she answered with a growl, "Rizzoli."

Maura could vaguely hear a loud voice on the other end rattling off information as Jane lazily rubbed her thumb against Maura's arm. It was only the sound of Jane's heartbeat speeding up that alerted Maura to what could possibly be being said on the phone. After a few minutes of the one-sided conversation, Jane grumbled, "Yeah, be there in 15." Jane threw the phone back toward the floor and turned so that she could fully embrace Maura, seeking out her lips for a firm, deep kiss.

"Hmm, you still taste like me," Jane muttered before moving her tongue to lap at Maura's lips and dip back into her mouth. Maura returned the kiss eagerly, Jane's words stroking her desire again. Before they could fully get wrapped up in each other, Jane pulled away reluctantly, peppering light kisses to Maura's lips.

"I'm sorry beautiful, but duty calls," Jane said, sadness evident. Maura tightened her hold on her new lover and it was only the look in Jane's eyes that finally made Maura release her. "Duty?" Maura asked, pouting at her new favorite toy leaving her bed before she was done playing with her.

"Yeah, I'm a detective at BPD. We just caught a new case and I have to get to the scene," Jane explained as she searched around collecting her clothes that had been discarded in various locations around the room when Maura had demanded she get naked. Maura's pout increased as the gorgeous olive skin was slowly covered up, piece by piece. She needed to have this woman again, and soon.

"A scene? You mean a crime scene." At Jane's nod, Maura's big brain finally made the connection and realized two things simultaneously. "Are you a homicide detective Jane?" Maura asked hopefully. Jane stopped her dressing at this question and looked at Maura suspiciously.

"Yeeaahhh," she said, drawing out her answer as she searched Maura's face for something. Maura let out a giggle of glee. She hopped up out of bed and jumped onto Jane, almost causing the woman to topple over. "Maura, what the hell?!" Jane asked in surprise.

"Oh Jane, we are going to be working together and I am just so happy. I will get to see you everyday!" Maura was so happy she wasn't really paying attention to her words. It wasn't until Jane grasped her roughly and made Maura look at her that Maura was pulled from her bubble of joy.

"Maura, explain. Now," Jane said forcefully, the look in her eyes the same one that had captured Maura's desire when Jane had stared at her in the art room. Maura stepped back from Jane but couldn't help bringing her hand up to caress Jane's face, sliding her thumb across the furrowed brow that was present. At Maura's touch, Jane relaxed slightly and leaned into the contact, alleviating some of the tension in the room.

"Sorry, Jane, I was just so excited. I am the new Chief Medical Examiner. I am supposed to start in a few days." Maura paused to let her words sink in. Jane's eyes lit up and Maura knew that Jane now understood her source of joy. Jane broke out into a megawatt smile and slammed her lips against Maura's in a sloppy wet kiss. "Phew, okay, that is better than where my detective brain went. I guess that means I will have to ask you on a proper date now and not just keep coming around for a booty call, " Jane teased, capturing Maura's lips again in a brief but hot kiss.

Maura swatted at Jane but couldn't hide her smile. "Yes, well, I would have hoped that you would have done that anyway. Besides, I was going to ask _you_ on a date so there," Maura said, uncharacteristically sticking her tongue out at the detective. Jane's hearty laugh at her antics made the move worth it.

"Well, alright then, doctor, but I really must get going," Jane said after another quick peck to Maura's lips. Just then they both heard the sound of Maura's phone ringing again. Maura rolled her eyes and went to find a robe. "I'll walk you out Jane."

As the two descended the stairs, they could hear Maura's phone ringing again and Maura let out an annoyed huff at whoever was being so insistent. Digging into her purse, she snapped up her phone and answered angrily, "Isles." Her face morphed from annoyance to embarrassment as she listened to the other person on the line. "Well, I thought Dr. Pike was still on call until tomorrow," Maura said. At the words she heard, her lips pursed into hard lines. "I see, I will be there shortly. Thank you."

Jane had stopped her exit when she heard Maura answer her phone and had been lingering in the hallway, for some reason Maura was unsure of. As Maura hung up, Jane looked at her sheepishly and said, "I, uh, I wanted to give you a goodbye kiss. Sorry, I didn't mean to hover." Maura felt her annoyance drip away and she stepped into Jane's personal space and looped her arms loosely around Jane's neck. She stood on her tip toes and reached her lips up in an exaggerated manner so that Jane could lean down to kiss her.

Jane laughed before placing her hands on Maura's hips and claimed Maura's waiting lips. "You are so adorable," Jane said chuckling before leaving a peck on Maura's forehead.

"Well, thank you detective. I hope you can keep your hands to yourself at work because it seems I will be meeting you at the same crime scene." Maura gave Jane one more kiss before stepping away and turning to go back toward her bedroom to get ready. As she arrived at the stairs, Maura heard Jane mumble at the door, "not with your ass hanging out of a robe like that."

Maura laughed as she peaked around to look at Jane. "I promise my ass will be sufficiently covered in work appropriate clothing Jane. Ta ta for now, detective," Maura sing-songed as she climbed the stairs. She heard Jane's continued muttering before the sound of the front door closing echoed in her home. Maura laughed to herself and wondered if she had time for a quick shower. It wouldn't be very professional to show up to her first crime scene still smelling like the sexy detective she had just ravished. Hmm, on second thought, Maura grinned wickedly, it would be the perfect way to torture Jane. Yes, that sounded like a better plan. Things were looking auspicious in her new life in Boston and she owed it all to wine and paint.

 _ **A/N: My first oneshot. Should I keep doing these or just stick to my multichapter fics?**_


	2. Sculpted Love

_**A/N: Well apparently I can't write one shots. lol. This came to me and I decided to continue it in this world. Warning, lots of sexiness ahead ;-) Enjoy!**_

* * *

The last few months had been amazing. Despite some awkwardness at work, Jane and Maura had been living in new relationship bliss. They had decided to keep their relationship quiet at work, for professional reasons, but had been open with family and friends about it. Of course, Angela was over the moon about the fact that Jane was finally dating someone of quality, let alone a doctor! Jane had just rolled her eyes at her mother's exuberance and enjoyed Maura's beaming dimpled smile as she was gushed over by Angela.

Jane's brothers along with Frost and Korsak had been stunned when they heard the news. Not that the couple was dating per se but that Jane could somehow convince the sophisticated genius to slum it with Jane, the uncouth detective. Jane had glared and grumbled while Maura had stepped in and proceeded to rain praise down upon Jane in defense. The dopey grin that come over Jane's face as the sweet doctor had sang her praises had convinced the gathered men that this was truly a match made in heaven, having never seen anyone able to get Jane out of one of her moods so fast.

All in all life was good. The couple had even managed to finish up Maura's prepaid paint nights together. Maura had to admit, they were much more fun when her lover was there. Jane's sarcasm and joking nature finally made Maura felt like she belonged. Gone was the longing to be a part of the conversations that surrounded her, for now, she had her own inside jokes and a woman who looked at her at times like she hung the moon. It was incredible.

So incredible in fact, that after the classes had ended, Maura had been on the lookout for something else the couple could do together that would continue the lovely atmosphere. She had found a notice online about a sculpting class that was starting in a few weeks that sounded interesting. Maura knew Jane wasn't one for the arts but figured she could think of some way to convince the reluctant detective, a way that would definitely involve her being naked. Maura had grinned wickedly at the thought and had put her all into the effort.

That's how Jane ended up sitting now in a community college art room, wearing a cloth apron over a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt she didn't care about. Maura had told her it was okay to dress down, as working with clay and other materials the class would have would be quite dirty work. Jane shouldn't have been surprised to see what Maura considered dressing down. Her lover entered the classroom looking like a runway model for Ralph Lauren, designer dark blue jeans hugging every curve, a boat neck nautical shirt, and red platform shoes. Jane shook her head and laughed, but never took her eyes off the vision that was her girlfriend.

Maura smiled fully when she caught sight of her lover. Jane looked so casually sexy in her ripped jeans and apron. Maura had learned very early in their relationship that Jane looked sexy no matter what her state of dress was. It had not been surprising to Maura. What had come as a surprise was how difficult it was to resist her sexy detective. Like now, Maura was so tempted to forgo this class that she had extensive bargained for to take Jane home and ravish her until she passed out.

Taking a steadying breath, Maura continued making her way over to Jane, loving the look of want in the deep brown eyes that followed her every movement. She decided to put a little extra sway to her hips for Jane's benefit and was rewarded with darkening eyes and a sensual lick of thin lips. Maura squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to keep her control when she sat down next to her lover before offering a greeting.

"Hello, detective. Don't you look fetching?" Maura said while leering at Jane, not hiding the appreciative perusal she was giving her now blushing lover. Maura loved when Jane blushed. It made the usually stoic detective look so carefree and beautiful. Jane looked up at Maura through her eyelashes before she responded in a deep, gravelly voice.

"I don't know about all that but you look like a frickin' runway model, babe." Maura felt herself preen at the compliment and she couldn't help but lean over and capture Jane's quirked lips into a not so chaste kiss that she ended quickly when she felt Jane's tongue swipe across her bottom lip.

Swatting the smirking detective as she pulled back, Maura admonished, "no public shows, Jane. We've been over this." Jane just arched an eyebrow at her and now it was Maura's turn to blush. "Not public like this anyway," Maura amended softly, turning to her station to get her own apron on. She heard Jane chuckling next to her and her blush deepened as she remembered the many times the couple could not keep their hands off each other and had succumbed to intercourse in public bathrooms and cars.

When she felt the strong hand of her lover land softly on her thigh and give a light squeeze, Maura turned to look at Jane. Her detective was looking at her adoringly, brown eyes having returned to their full chocolate pools. Maura tilted her head in question.

"I have loved every minute with you, Maura. Please don't be embarrassed," Jane said solemnly, holding her gaze, intent on getting Maura to take her words seriously. It was rare for Jane to be so serious so Maura knew that her greek goddess meant what she said. Maura gave Jane a shy smile before replying.

"I'm not embarrassed, Jane. I was already unbelievably aroused when I walked in and saw you as you are and now,with the memories of our previous exploits in public spaces, I am having a great deal of trouble getting my libido under control," Maura whispered, making sure only Jane could hear her. At this, Jane barked out a laugh before pulling Maura into her arms and kissing her cheek sloppily.

"Oh, Maur, I was already planning all the ways I was going to make you come," Jane husked directly into Maura's ear, her voice sending shivers through the doctor. Maura squeezed Jane tightly, needing to feel her detective all over, wanting to meld their bodies together at this very moment, no longer caring who was watching. Both sets of hands started to wander all over, groping urgently, their desire reaching a fevered pitch. It was only the sound of loud, reggae music starting and the booming voice of the instructor that broke the two women apart, albeit very reluctantly.

"Alright, class, let's get started. Today we will be working in clay. You will each find a large block on your work spaces. Please see the diagram next to it for what I will be expecting you to create," came the instructor's authoritative voice. Jane was slightly taken aback, not used to hearing a creative type be so militant in their process. Jane had grown accustomed to the laid back nature of the wine and paint nights. She was suddenly rethinking her giving in to this endeavor.

But of course, Maura was quick to remind her why. As her gorgeous doctor began to get her supplies together, she leaned over to Jane and said breathily in her ear, arousal still very evident in her tone, "to be continued detective." Maura threw in a seductive wink for good measure and Jane nearly melted on the spot. Right, she would do this for Maura, knowing full well her vixen doctor would make it up to her in spades!

R&I

Maura was completely in her element. Sculpting was where Maura was most talented in the arts. She had shown such promise as a child that Constance had pushed her to pursue it further, encouraging Maura to see how far she could go, as she was a child prodigy in so many other areas. However, Maura found that she only loved sculpting on her terms. The more her mother pushed, the more Maura shied away from the activity, her talent dimming under the spotlight of her mother's watchful eye. Constance had soon abandoned her interest in Maura's sculpting career as soon as Maura's work became subpar. It pained Maura to produce such mediocre work but she knew it was the only way to get her mother to leave her alone. As much as Maura had longed for her mother's acceptance, it had not been worth it when it came to sculpting.

So it was, over the years, that Maura would sneak away to sculpt. She had never told anyone that some of the pieces that were most admired in her home were her own. Maura had of course registered them under pseudonyms, so that she would not have to lie and break out in hives every time someone asked her who they were by. It had taken a lot of work to maintain the ruse, but it had been worth it for Maura to see so many people admire her work without any expectations from her.

As the class commenced, Maura's lust diminished greatly the minute her hands touched the clay. It was as if she was coming home and her instincts took over and Maura lost herself in a world that she rarely got to indulge in anymore, her time taken mostly by the Greek goddess next to her and her demanding work as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

And this is when Jane realized her lover's true genius. Jane thought that this class would be similar to their previous painting classes, where she would make witty remarks and crack jokes and she and Maura would be in their own bubble. Jane quickly realized that this class would be much different. As soon as Maura had focused on her work space, Jane ceased to exist. None of her jokes got even a small smile. Even her soft caresses were mostly ignored, except for an occasional lean into them. Jane would have been offended except her eyes were transfixed on the beauty her lover was creating. It was almost like Maura had been possessed, her hands working so efficiently, not a single movement spared for something frivolous.

After 20 minutes of this, Jane had just sat back and watched Maura. Soon, she wasn't the only one. Several of the other students and even the instructor had stopped their own work and had gathered around to watch Maura's genius in action. No one spoke, afraid to disturb a maestro in their moment. If it wasn't for the music blaring from the surrounding speakers, Jane was pretty sure you could hear a pin drop.

What they had been given to create was a basic face, a two dimensional mask, and most of the students had begun to construct that with some difficulty. What Maura was producing was in an entirely different level. Instead of the two dimensional mask, Maura had gone for a 3D head, slightly smaller in proportions than the mask due to the amount of clay that they had been given.

However, what had struck everyone present silent was the amount of detail and expression that could be seen on the face of the small head. The person, for it almost appeared to be a living person, the detail so great, had an anguished look on their face, brows drawn together, lips turned down. Maura had even made the eyes so expressive, a window to the ache that this person was feeling. It was amazing to Jane to see her lover, who could be so emotionless when performing a task like an autopsy, be the complete opposite as she worked now. Jane almost felt moved to tears as Maura stepped back, looking at her sculpture appraisingly, before putting down her tools and finally looking up.

Jane saw at once how startled her lover was at having all eyes on her. A blush started to creep up her neck and ease its way onto her cheeks. Jane was at once both extremely aroused and instantly in love. She knew her lover was talented, in so many ways, many in which Jane had benefited from quite well. But seeing Maura like this, and yet feel so embarrassed by how amazing she truly was, made Jane feel like the luckiest person in the world.

Before Jane could react, the entire class started clapping loudly, oohing and aahing as they stepped closer to inspect what Maura had created. Maura tried to shrink back into the background but people kept coming up to her, trying to pat her on the back or shake her hand. Jane immediately saw how overwhelmed her doctor was getting. Maura disliked being touched by strangers and so Jane acted quickly and began running interference, the soft pressure on her back letting her know that Maura appreciated the action.

"Fantastic!" One woman said, clapping her hands.

"Bravo!" A man said, attempting to shake Maura's hand.

"Wow are you a professional?!" one younger man exclaimed.

All the remarks were too much for Maura. She remembered why she usually did this in the privacy of her own studio that she had secured in an obscure part of town. Maura had not been able to visit much lately, with the new job and the new relationship. Clearly her absence had left a yearning inside herself and her muse had felt the need to come out without her knowledge. Maura was proud of what she had done but really wasn't welcoming of the accompanying accolades that seemed to follow.

Leaning further into Jane's back, Maura hid behind her strong lover, grateful that Jane knew her well enough to step in and handle her new fans. She knew she would have some explaining to do later but for now, Maura was calmed by the familiar feel and smell of her detective. As she focused on what Jane was saying, Maura realized something very important. She loved Jane.

Never before had Maura had a partner who could anticipate her needs so well, both emotionally and carnally. To say their relationship was normal would be a huge understatement. Even at work, the couple had developed a sort of dance at crime scenes that left their colleagues in awe, the pair playing off each other so well, once of course Jane had learned not to guess.

That dance extended to their private lives as well. Within the confines of their own homes, the women had developed a sort of heated domesticity, enjoying basic things like cooking dinner together but even that act quickly led to more intimate activities. Maura had never experienced like it before and she was in love with it, with them, with Jane.

Peeking around Jane's broad shoulders, Maura glanced at her creation. She finally saw it for what it was. Maura was letting go of her past self, the self that had been so unsure and so alone. The pain reflected in the sculpture's eyes had often looked back at her in the mirror. These last few months with Jane had shown Maura that she wasn't that person anymore, that she didn't need to hold on to past hurts. Her future was bright and that was because it included the detective who was currently protecting her in a way she had never expected. Maura was safe with Jane and that only added to the love she felt.

Stepping out from behind Jane, Maura dragged her hand down the detectives defined shoulder, easing it around her arm until she could slide it around Jane's elbow, pulling the woman close to her side. Jane looked at her questioningly, melting Maura a bit at the care her detective always showed her. Maura gave a small smile, reassuring Jane she was ok, before engaging in the conversations that had been all about her.

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate your kindness. I have dabbled in sculpting a bit over the years," Maura responded to several of the inquiries. Jane moved her arm to wrap around Maura's shoulder, pulling her possessively against her own body.

"Dabble? Maura, this is a masterpiece! I can't wait to see what you do with more stuff!" Jane exclaimed enthusiastically as the rest of the audience nodded. Maura blushed again, kissing Jane lightly on the cheek to hide her face from the staring crowd. Jane seemed to remember she was supposed to be protecting her lover and began to steer the conversation away from Maura.

"So, teach, what's next?" It wasn't subtle but Maura was thankful all the same when the instructor seemed to remember what they were supposed to be doing and started to wrangle the class away from Maura's masterpiece, attempting to get them to resume their own work. Maura wrapped her arms fully around Jane's waist and squeezed, nuzzling into Jane's responding embrace.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura said shyly, keeping her face hidden. Maura felt a kiss being pressed to the side of her head before Jane replied.

"You are so incredible. Just when I think you can't get anymore amazing, you do something like this. God I love you." The last words were said on a sigh, causing Maura to stiffen a bit, despite thinking the same thing not moments before. They had never actually said these words to each other and for a moment Maura wasn't sure Jane knew what she had said.

Jane pulled back, putting a finger under Maura's chin to lift her face so that she was looking directly into shining pools of chocolate. "I love you Maura. I am so glad I found you and as long as you'll have me, I'm yours."

Maura swooned a bit but didn't have time to think as Jane pressed their lips together, at first softly, but soon the kiss became heated, almost as if Jane was trying to sear her words into Maura physically. A deep moan escaped Maura and when she heard some snickering behind her, Maura remembered where they were and broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Jane's.

"I love you too Jane. You are everything I could have hoped for in a partner, and so many things I never dreamed to imagine. I am yours, my love." Maura sealed her words with a more chaste kiss, fully aware that they once again had an audience. As Jane tried to deepen the kiss, Maura pulled away, chuckling when Jane pouted, eyes still closed.

"Sorry, love, this does not count as a public space that I would like to engage in intercourse with you in," Maura said as she ran her thumb over Jane's pouting lips, smoothing them over until they quirked into a smirk. This was also one of the things she loved about Jane, her ability to keep up with Maura's shifting emotions without missing a step.

Jane leaned in and husked into Maura's ear, "to be continued, doctor," causing Maura to visibly shudder, her arousal once again spiking. This woman would be the death of her. Maura decided two could play at this game.

"Yes Jane, and I think I have the perfect toy to consummate our love, one we have been discussing at length recently." Maura withdrew from Jane's hold and winked before turning back to the rest of the class. She gave out a bark of laughter that drew everyone's attention when she heard Jane whimper and then mumble, "when is this fucking class done?"

R&I

They managed to get through the last half hour of the class but the couple did not stick around for any small talk as they raced to their respective vehicles, speeding away to get back to Maura's as quickly as possible. Both women had felt the thick sexual tension throughout the rest of the class and were eager to get their release.

They both arrived at Maura's driveway at the same time and after successfully parking, the two women sprang from their vehicles and instantly found each other and kissed with a fiery passion, stumbling somehow to the front door. Maura barely had gotten the door unlocked, Jane attacking her neck with a firm tongue, little nips trailing from her ear to her exposed collarbone.

Once the door swung open, Jane immediately shuffled them inside, not letting go of Maura until she had to shut the door and locked it. Maura spun around at the sound of the lock slipping into place and flung herself into her detective's arms, kissing her hard. Jane picked her up, not breaking the kiss, Maura wrapping her legs around her love, and Jane whisked them upstairs with a speed that would have been highly impressive if Maura wasn't so lost in her lust.

Upstairs, Jane made it to the bed where she dropped Maura, extracting herself from all of her love's limbs and started to undress. Normally, Jane would want to put on a show, teasing her lover with the reveal of her body that she knew Maura adored, but now wasn't the time for that. She had waited long enough and Jane needed to ravish her love right here and now.

As she was undressing, Maura had wriggled around to get something from a drawer in her nightstand. When Maura turned to Jane with her prize, Jane felt her mouth go dry. They had been discussing the need to have double pleasure during their lovemaking. The couple had purchased a harness and dildo and had both enjoyed using it and having it used on them, but they both had wanted to know what it felt like to be used simultaneously. Jane had been too embarrassed to look it up, her Catholic upbringing rearing its ugly head when it came to sex. It had taken Maura's own initiative for them the other toys they had enjoyed together.

Apparently Maura had not had the same reservations because in her hand she held the double ended dildo, a flesh toned color that looked fairly intimidating in size. Jane swallowed thickly at the thought of taking that much girth into herself but her eyes dilated completely when she imagined Maura doing the same, at the same time.

After Jane had just stood there, seemingly mesmerized by the prize Maura was holding, the doctor decided to tease her love a bit to spur her back into the heated exchange that they had been enjoying before, despite the pleasant view of her naked lover entranced by their new toy.

"Jaaanne," Maura singsonged, swinging the toy back and forth and giggling when Jane's head followed. "Get over here and undress me so that we can get fucked together, my love." Maura knew the effect she had on Jane when she participated in dirty talk and the result was no different this time. Jane immediately snapped out of her inaction and leapt back toward the bed, tackling Maura gently.

Maura laughed as Jane fumbled to get her jeans off. To be fair, they were practically painted on her person. Her shirt quickly followed the jeans to the floor, her shoes having been discarded somewhere along the way to the bedroom. Jane made quick work of her lingerie, Maura allowing the lack of care to her La Perla set that she had carefully chosen with her outfit for Jane's satisfaction, as her own want was close to a boiling point.

Once they were both naked, Jane crawled on top of her, allowing their naked flesh to finally meet. Both women let out a moan of pleasure, enjoying the skin to skin contact at last. Maura dropped the toy to the bed temporarily so that she could wrap her arms around Jane's muscled back, removing any possible space left between them. She ground her pelvis against Jane's, savoring the feeling of her moist center against her own dripping core.

"Fuck, Maur, you are already so wet," Jane rasped quietly. Jane couldn't help grinding back into Maura, a rhythm quickly developing that was building both women up to their release. Maura had other thoughts in mind though, not wanting her release like this, not yet.

"Fuck me, Jane. Please fuck me while I fuck you, baby!" Maura groaned out, her release so close just from their hips providing just the right amount of friction.

Jane managed to stop her movements and rolled off of her love, groping aimlessly for the discarded toy. Maura turned slightly at the low groan coming from her side, just catching the sight of Jane easing the tip of the large toy between her swollen lower lips.

"Babe, why did you choose such a big one?" Jane gasped out as she attempted to take more of the toy. Maura's eyes were glued to the sight and she felt her core clenching in sympathy or was it in envy. It took a moment for Maura to register Jane's words.

"I've always thought that with your bone structure and musculature, that if you possessed a penis that you would be quite well endowed, given the saying about Italian stallions."

Jane laughed at that, appreciating her lover's logic and humor, but her laughter was short lived as she took more of the toy, a moan escaping as the head was fully inside her now, rubbing against her G-spot due to its size.

"Damn, Maur, this feels so good. You ready to join me?" Jane breathed out, starting to twist the toy a little, fucking herself slowly. Jane whimpered when she felt Maura's hand on her own that was maneuvering the dildo between her legs.

Maura stilled Jane's motions and lay down opposite Jane, her legs laying along her torso, her feet by Jane's head, aligning their centers. Jane was mesmerized by the sight of Maura's dripping lips, glistening with her arousal. The image only got more pornographic when Maura began to work the other head into her soaked folds, letting out her own moan as the head slipped in. Jane felt the movement inside herself and was already almost overwhelmed with the sensation enough to come.

The couple had used this position multiple times throughout their relationship, just without the toy, and so once the appendage was securely within both women, their natural movements began and the room was suddenly filled with their cries of pleasure.

Jane had never felt so full or so aroused. Maura, herself, was in a state ecstasy, the knowledge that Jane was on the other end adding to the experience. Their hands met and their fingers quickly intertwined, the women using the connection for both strength and leverage to continue to mutually fuck each other. Jane didn't know how much longer she was going to last, especially as she heard how close Maura was.

As if by some invisible force, both women came, hard, at the same time, screaming each other's names as they finally got their release, hips still undulating to extend their climaxes. One orgasm rolled into another, both women so filled, their inner walls clenching at the large intrusion that was bringing them so much pleasure.

Finally, it was all too much, and Maura let go of Jane's hands to try to pull the toy out of her spasming center. Jane seemed to be of the same mind and with a sucking sound, the toy was released from the two women. The couple moaned at the loss but lay panting, trying to regain their breath after such intense orgasms.

Despite the intensity, Jane realized that she wasn't done yet. She wanted to taste her love, even if just to clean her up after their heated encounter. Pawing blindly, Jane found Maura's hips and moved her love's legs so that she could pull her aromatic core to her awaiting lips, the smell of Maura's pleasure overpowering all of Jane's senses, demanding to be tasted.

Maura let out a yip at being handled so soon after such an intense climax but quickly began moaning as Jane's talented tongue went to work. Maura soon came to her own senses and realized that she was in the perfect position to reciprocate and, moving slightly forward, began to return Jane's ministrations earnestly. Soon the room was filled once again with the sounds of moans and groans, some expletives breaking through as the two women ate each other out with abandon.

This time Jane came first, stopping her attention momentarily to scream Maura's name, shuddering through her climax, before returning to her previous activities, getting Maura to fall over the edge shortly after. Maura, somewhere in the recesses of her mind, was always impressed with how her lover could somehow come so hard yet not forget to make sure Maura joined her. As the two women road out the aftershocks of their climaxes, they nuzzled their heads against the thighs of their lover.

Many moments later when their breathing had returned to normal, both women began to giggle, most likely the result of the overstimulation and absolute joy they felt in that moment. This continued for several minutes before Maura was able to get herself under control.

"Well, I would say that was a success," Maura said hoarsely, still giggling slightly. Jane nipped at her thigh before responding, "yup", popping the 'p' for effect. Maura nipped at Jane in response, enjoying the most un-Jane-like yelp that it caused.

"Hey, if you keep that up, we will have to go for round, three? Four? I think I lost count," Jane sighed playfully. Maura laughed as she maneuvered herself so that she was face to face with her love, needing to see the gorgeous face of the woman who she was lucky enough to be in love with.

"Hi," Maura said shyly, kissing Jane on the tip of her nose. Jane grinned her full dimpled smile back and returned the kiss to Maura's nose as well.

"Hi yourself, sexy," Jane rasped. Maura felt her insides melt even more than they already were. The way Jane was looking at her right now would never cease to make her feel so special.

"I love you," Maura replied, holding Jane's eyes, wanting to make sure her detective knew just how much. Jane's smile got even wider, if that was possible.

"I love you too, Maura Dorthea Isles. You're stuck with me." Jane kissed her deeply. After a few minutes, Jane pulled back and gave Maura a naughty smirk.

"I think you are also stuck _to_ me," Jane teased, causing Maura to laugh when she realized what Jane was referring to. The couple was a sticky mess from their previous activities and as their bodies cooled, they were indeed becoming stuck together, their spent juices acting like glue.

"Hmmm, I'm ok with both," Maura said sleepily, nuzzling her head into Jane's neck, her exhaustion catching up to her. Jane smiled despite being slightly shocked that her normally fastidious doctor was okay with their current state. Jane reached down to pull a blanket up over them.

"Ok, but don't get mad at me when you wake up all sticky." Jane pulled Maura in even closer as her doctor was clearly drifting off, her own exhaustion from their lovemaking taking hold.

"Just means shower sex," Maura mumbled almost incoherently. Jane just shook her head. She loved this woman and her insatiable appetite. They had just had three, or was it four, orgasms and she was still thinking about sex as she was falling asleep.

"I'll hold you to that." When Maura didn't respond, Jane just kissed the side of her head and allowed herself to fall asleep in a sticky, messy cocoon that had been made with the woman she loved.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Pretty steamy, right? Or should I say sticky? lol There will be one more chapter to this and then I will be done done. Promise. I think ;-)  
**_


	3. Spun Bliss

_**A/N: I know some of you may have been waiting for my next update of Mating Rituals, but this story wouldn't let me go. I hope this makes up for the delay! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Eight months. Had it really already been eight months? How had eight months gone by so fast? Jane pondered this as she puttered around her unusually quiet kitchen early one morning. It was a rarity to be alone these days. She and Maura had scarcely spent any night apart in the last six months. It was only due to a late night chasing down leads on a gruesome homicide involving a teenage girl that Jane had crawled into the bed in her apartment after 3 AM, separating the couple for the night.

Jane didn't like it. She had become so accustomed to waking up with her love wrapped around her body in some way or another, usually naked. Jane smiled smugly to herself at that thought. She loved the feel of the doctor's yoga-toned body with its silky soft skin pressed against her.

Jane placed her coffee mug down on her counter and considered the next phase of their relationship. Was she ready to take the next step? This was the longest Jane had ever been in a relationship and she wasn't looking for it to end any time soon. Maura was it for her.

Jane rolled her eyes. Her mother had not been subtle about where she thought their relationship should be heading. Angela Rizzoli had wanted Jane to put a ring on it almost immediately after meeting the doctor. Jane really couldn't blame her mother. Maura was truly amazing. Jane let out a sigh, partially out of contentment and partially due to her current dilemma. If she was going to propose to Maura, how would she do it?

Maura was independently wealthy and didn't want for anything. What did Jane have to offer? And what type of ring do you get for a rich woman on a detective's salary? Jane started to feel a panic attack coming on, her thoughts spiraling out of control the more she mulled over her relationship with Maura. Thankfully there was a knock at the door that sprung Jane from her descent into madness. Shaking herself slightly, Jane made her way to answer the door.

She had just gotten to the peephole when the door opened, almost slamming against her face. Luckily Jane had cat like reflexes and was able to protect her face but her shoulder wasn't so lucky.

"Ouch!" Jane howled, rubbing her shoulder as she looked up at the sheepish face of the woman who had been at the center of her chaotic storm of emotions.

"Sorry, Jane, you were taking too long and just simply could not wait another second to see you." Maura pulled Jane toward her, kissing Jane's bruised shoulder before moving her lips northward, finally capturing Jane's lips in a searing kiss that immediately turned heated. Jane forgot to be upset about the pain in her arm. In fact, the longer the kiss went on and the more Maura dominated her mouth with her tongue, Jane couldn't even remember having felt any pain at all.

Eventually Maura broke the kiss, air becoming a necessity, and smacked her lips together. "Hmm, I see you have already started on your unhealthy amounts of caffeine intake for the day," Maura said cheekily, leaning in to peck Jane's pouting lips. The pout was for both the loss of Maura's lips on hers and the rebuff at the amount of coffee she drank.

"Well, excuse me doctor, not all off us can subsist on sunshine and rainbows," Jane replied sarcastically, pulling the smaller woman into her arms and resuming the kiss, this time Jane dominating from the start. They both moaned when Jane pulled back, keeping Maura's bottom lip in between her teeth until she was too far away to maintain contact.

"Jane!" Maura gasped, slightly out of breath after the delicious kiss. Clearing her throat to regain some control, Maura steeled Jane with a serious glare. "You know full well that I sustain myself on a well balanced diet, regular exercise, and the suggested amount of sleep for my age."

Jane tried not to laugh at her girlfriend, she really did, but even Maura couldn't keep a straight face for much longer if the twitching at the corners of her mouth were any indication. They held each other's gaze for a few more seconds before they both burst out laughing, leaning their foreheads together to look lovingly into each other's eyes as they reveled in their shared amusement.

"Good one, Maur. Yes, baby, you are in peak physical and mental condition. I love helping with that regular exercise part," Jane offered suggestively, wagging her eyebrows to drive home her meaning. Maura smacked her chest playfully in reprimand but leant in and kissed her fiercely anyway.

"Yes, well, you were negligent of your duties last night, love. I waited up, even putting on your favorite set of pajamas." Maura was looking at Jane through her eyelashes, her full lips poking out in a pout. Jane found her doctor absolutely adorable when she was like this. But then Jane's face scrunched up in puzzlement.

"Maur, I don't have a favorite pajama set of yours. You know I like it when you wear nothing at all to bed," Jane said, bewilderment tinting her raspy voice. Instead of a response, Maura just smirked at her as she patted her cheek affectionately. Jane was about to ask for more clarification but then it hit her.

"Oh, oh! You were naked in bed waiting for me?" Jane choked out, her arousal now fully ablaze at the image of her naked doctor. Jane was internally cursing the case that had kept her from being able to experience everything Maura surely had planned for her last night.

"Key word: was. Now, I am completely clothed and on my way into work. I have an autopsy this morning." Jane whimpered at Maura's words, having hoped that Maura had come by to give Jane a chance at a do-over.

"So, you just came over to tease me?" Jane whined, now feeling like a horny teenage boy who was about to be left with blue balls. Maura had this effect on her, quite often actually. She would get Jane all riled up and then leave her in that state all day. The only good thing about it was that Maura would more than make up for things later.

"Oh Jane, no of course not, silly woman. I came over to see my beautiful greek goddess girlfriend and take her out for a quick breakfast." Jane was immediately appeased. Aside from sex with Maura, Jane really loved food with Maura. Jane grinned widely at her love and gave her a quick full lipped kiss.

"Ok, just give me a minute to get ready." Jane scurried to her bedroom, thankful that she had taken a shower earlier that morning before getting into bed and just had to get dressed and try to do something with her hair.

"Jane, could you wear your hair up today?" Maura's voice floated down the hall. Jane tilted her head in confusion as this was a slightly odd request from Maura. Usually her doctor liked her hair down, claiming that it gave Jane a wild and untamed look which Maura loved. Not really caring either way, Jane shrugged her shoulders and pulled her hair back into a large ponytail.

After putting on a blue button up shirt and her gray suit that she knew Maura liked, Jane made her way back to her living room where she expected to find her prim girlfriend perched on one of the barstools at her kitchen counter, the doctor choosing that seat so as not to wrinkle her designer dresses.

Instead, Jane found Maura leaning sensually against the back of the couch, a necklace dangling from her fingertips. Jane really wished that they didn't have to go to work right now because her only thought was how much she wanted to pounce on Maura and have her way with the doctor. Jane's thoughts must have been reflected across her face because Maura's eyes darkened quickly, only testing Jane's control even more.

"Whatcha got there doc?" Jane husked, her voice thick with desire. She was trying to change the subject but alas, they both knew where their minds were.

Maura swallowed visibly and stood up, striding over to Jane, lifting the necklace so that Jane could see. Jane struggled to take her eyes off the swaying hips of her doctor but had to when Maura was close enough to invade her personal space.

"You know I love you in this suit," Maura purred, using the hand not holding the necklace to stroke the lapel of Jane's jacket. Jane smirked while she nodded, confirming that she had chosen this outfit on purpose.

Maura leaned in and placed a mostly chaste kiss to Jane's lips, only lingering a moment before stepping back. Jane was so wrapped up in the kiss she missed when Maura had sneakily slipped the necklace around her bare neck, Jane only noticing now that there was an added weight around her neck. Jane glanced down and saw a pendant that had a wine glass and a paintbrush held within a heart. Jane felt herself swoon a bit. It was obvious where Maura got the inspiration for the necklace. If it weren't for their wine and paint meet cute, they wouldn't be together now.

"It's beautiful Maur," Jane choked out, her emotions tightening her vocal cords. The proud smile on Maura's face made the whole thing even more special. Maura was proud to be with her and any doubts Jane had about making this amazing woman her wife flew right out the window.

"It's white gold so it won't be too heavy but it is also reinforced with rhodium-plating so it should be able to handle all the rough and tumble you get into out in the field. I mean, I would hope you would feel comfortable enough to wear this at work." Maura had started off so excited but as she went on she had seemed to become unsure, less confident that Jane would want to wear her gift around their colleagues.

Jane pulled her love into a warm embrace and felt Maura melt against her. Jane moved her lips to tickle the shell of Maura's ear as she said emphatically, "I love it Maur and I would be honored to wear it at work, at home, whenever and wherever. Thank you."

Jane moved Maura's hair aside with her nose and placed a wet kiss to Maura's pulse on her neck. She enjoyed the hum of approval Maura gave when she nipped lightly at the throbbing point, laving the bite with her tongue.

"Hmm, Jane, I was serious about having to go to work. Please don't start anything you cannot finish," Maura moaned out. Jane chuckled lightly, placing one last peck to Maura's neck before releasing her doctor from her tight embrace.

"Your loss, doc. Although, what's the occasion? Don't get me wrong, you know I love to get presents." Jane was starting to panic that she might have missed a birthday or some other significant event in the couple's young relationship.

Maura blushed slightly, casting her eyes down to look at her feet. Jane was having none of that and took her fingers, lifting the doctor's chin so that they could look directly into each other's eyes. Jane arched her eyebrow, waiting for the answer to her question.

Maura smiled shyly as she said, "It's our eight month anniversary. I know that is not one that is traditionally celebrated, but I wanted to commemorate the moment and I had purchased this necklace a few weeks ago and this seemed like the appropriate time to give it to you." Jane was touched and knew her smile reflected just how much.

Jane leaned down to give Maura a thorough kiss but didn't let either of them deepen it, remembering Maura's prior commitment and wanting to make sure they had time to eat breakfast together.

"Ok, we gotta go," Jane said suddenly. When Maura tilted her head asking silently why, Jane reminded her, "you have a thing and if we don't leave now, we aren't going to because I'm gonna reenact our first time against that door." Maura's eyes opened wide at Jane's explanation but Jane didn't miss Maura's irises disappearing as her pupils dilated and the doctor licked her lips.

"Yeah, that look right there isn't helping. Come along, girlfriend, you promised me breakfast." Jane made her way to the front door, pulling her badge and gun from their place and slipped her gray boots on, Maura having insisted that Jane get a pair to match her suit. Jane had argued that she didn't need multiple pairs of boots to match each outfit but she had learned that dating the fashion conscious ME meant giving in to her demands of style.

"You could have me for breakfast," Jane heard Maura mumble as she begrudgingly followed Jane to the door. Jane smirked to herself before pulling the door open and waving her love through.

"Well you should have thought of that before schedule an autopsy, now shouldn't you?" Jane teased, slapping Maura on the butt as she passed through the open door. Jane enjoyed the yelp followed by a low groan her action received. Maura cast a scowl over her shoulder before moving toward the stairs, an over exaggerated sway to her hips accompanying each step.

"Promises, promises, Jane. I warned you, no starting what you do not plan to finish." Maura gave a saucy wink before she began her descent down the stairs, leaving Jane panting in desire at having to watch the delicious backside that she loved to worship disappearing out of sight.

As Jane was locking her door, she looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "God help me, that woman is going to kill me." Smiling to herself, Jane hurriedly moved toward the stairs, taking them two at a time to catch up to her laughing doctor. When she reached her, Jane linked their hands, Jane's right and Maura's left, and brought them to her lips for a sweet kiss to Maura's ring finger. Maura didn't know it, but Jane had just sealed her promise to put a ring on that finger very, very soon.

R&I

After much thought, Jane was still without a solid idea of how to propose to Maura. She didn't want it to be cheesy but it definitely had to be romantic. And, since they had met during an art class, and Maura had given her the necklace that reflected how they met, Jane wanted there to be some art theme to the proposal, but all those criteria just left Jane feeling hopeless with what to do.

It wasn't until one night a few weeks after she had made the decision to propose that Jane figured out the perfect way. The couple was at Maura's lounging on the couch on a Friday night watching TV, a tradition that had started many months ago. Maura had her glass of wine, Jane her beer, and the women were intermingled, legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other. If someone stumbled upon them, it would look like a two headed, multi-limbed beast was on the couch. The women loved it.

The documentary that Maura had chosen was coming to an end, Jane just barely making it through without falling asleep. The couple had long ago realized that they had to compromise on what they would watch since the women had very different tastes. It had been decided that each of them would get to choose one movie or show for their evening snuggle time.

Tonight, Maura had chosen a documentary about some cave paintings in the south of France. The documentary was in French, of course, and they could have elected to watch it dubbed in English, which would have helped Jane stay more engaged, but Maura would not have it. She had said that it was important to hear the native language and had turned on the English subtitles for Jane. Having to read about 20,000 year old cave paintings for an hour and half was not Jane's idea of fun, but, being the loving partner that she was, Jane had sucked it up and just enjoyed being engulfed in all that was Maura.

But now, it was Jane's turn, and she wanted a little payback. Jane had learned that due to Maura's boarding school upbringing, she had missed out on a lot of 80s and 90s movies, especially all the well known romantic movies. Maura hadn't particularly liked most of the ones Jane had shown her over the months they had been together and so Jane was determined to make her suffer through another one tonight. Since Maura had kept to the art theme tonight, Jane had the perfect pick.

Lifting herself up a bit, making sure not to crush Maura, Jane found the remote and scrolled through the on demand channels until she found what she was looking for. Quickly selecting it, Jane tossed the remote aside and resumed her octopus like entanglement with Maura.

"Jane, why did you just select a movie about supernatural things? You know I don't believe in things such as ghosts. At least my selection for the evening was about an important, _real_ , discovery that gave insight into what life was like in the latter part of the Upper Paleolithic period," Maura grumbled from somewhere within Jane's arms. Jane just shook her head and planted a wet kiss on whatever body part of Maura's that was nearest to her lips.

"Shhh, it's starting and I am sure you will love this," Jane sassed back, knowing full well Maura hated to be shushed. Sure enough, Jane felt some digit poke her in the ribs, resulting in an undignified yip escaping Jane's lips. Jane moved her mouth back to Maura's skin within reach and let loose a loud raspberry. Maura giggled as she tried to remove the appendage from Jane's attack but eventually gave up and kissed Jane on her chin.

The couple were mostly silent as Ghost played out and it wasn't until they got to the infamous pottery wheel scene that Jane was struck with inspiration. Firstly, the scene was sexy as hell and Jane enjoyed how breathy Maura's voice had gotten when she had whispered, "oh my!" when Patrick Swayze straddled the seat behind Demi Moore and put his hands against hers, working the clay together.

Secondly, Jane now had the perfect venue for her proposal. She would research ceramic studios tomorrow and see if she could make something ahead of time, like a beautiful jewelry box that she could hide the engagement ring in. Then she could lure Maura there with the promise of being able to recreate this scene and when Maura was all hot and bothered, boom, she would drop to one knee and pop the question. _Perfect!_ , Jane thought.

Jane's planning was soon interrupted though when she felt Maura's lips start to wander along her jawline, making their way to that sweet spot on her neck that made her knees buckle. Apparently the movie was having more of an effect on Maura than Jane thought and who was she to deny her doctor anything she wanted, especially when that anything was Jane.

The movie forgotten, the couple was soon making out heavily on the couch, wandering hands slowly removing clothing that was impeding both women from their desired destinations. As the screams of Tony Goldwyn's villain rang out from the TV as his soul was dragged down to hell, Jane's and Maura's screams drowned them out as they each came apart, intense orgasms rocking them to their very cores, leaving them in a heap of limbs on the couch.

Maura was panting, trying to catch her breath after their vigorous activity, until finally she was able to string together a sentence. "You were right, Jane, I love this movie," Maura gasped out before pulling Jane in for another heated kiss. Jane was always pleasantly surprised by her doctor's stamina and was more than willing to start round two.

R&I

It took Jane a few weeks of planning and scheming but alas she had finally planned the perfect proposal. She had taken Frost with her to find the perfect ring, trusting her partner with things like this. Somehow the young detective had impeccable taste that was similar to Maura's and Jane had no problem exploiting that for this very important night. They settled on a truly unique ring that Jane was sure Maura would love. It had set her back quite a bit but Jane hadn't hesitated that much at the price, knowing Maura was worth every penny. Frost had been impressed with how easily Jane had forked over her credit card, reassuring her that there was no way Maura would turn her down, especially with that ring on offer.

So, all that was left was to get Maura to agree to go to the ceramic studio. Jane didn't think this would be too hard, her doctor loving all things art related. However, apparently, ceramics. Despite how turned on Maura had been watching the movie, actually participating in the act of making pottery was not high on Maura's list. Jane felt crestfallen, all of her planning and strategizing down the drain. Maura must have sensed how deeply this particular class had meant to Jane because she had changed her mind fairly quickly. Jane had lit up like a Christmas tree when she had said yes and swept Maura off her feet, spinning her around in circles while pressing kisses all over her face.

"Jane, darling, please stop, I am starting to get motion sick," Maura choked out. Jane had placed her love back on her feet instantly and held on to Maura's waist when she started to tilt to one side.

"Sorry, baby, you just don't understand how excited I am," Jane had gushed, all dimpled and bright eyed. Maura had tried to smile back but Jane realized she was looking a little pale, well paler than usual. Jane may have overdone it with the twirling.

"Do you want me to make you some ginger tea, Maur? It will settle your stomach, right?" Jane asked sheepishly, trying to immediately right her wrong. Maura had looked at her appreciatively and nodded minimally, any movement too much right now for the ME.

Jane had rushed off and made the tea and lovingly drawn soothing circles on Maura's back until her doctor's pallor had returned to its usual creamy self. Maura had looked at Jane suspiciously while drinking her tea until she put the cup down and looked at Jane with a serious purse of her lips.

"Since when have you been such a pottery connoisseur?" Maura asked warily. Jane couldn't lie to Maura, not now that the good doctor knew most of her tells after months of studying her. So Jane went with as close to the truth as she could.

"Well, ever since I saw you sculpt, I've been looking for another medium to see you work in. You were so beautiful in your element and I just wanted to see you like that again." Jane paused to see if her explanation was going over well. Maura was smiling now, all doubts of Jane's intentions seemed to have disappeared.

"Also," Jane continued, letting a salaciously smirk cross her face, "you were really fucking hot when you were working. And after seeing how worked up you got over the scene in the movie, I figured why not make it happen in real life." Jane added a sexy (she hoped) wink to seal the deal.

Maura barked out a laugh and leaped onto Jane, kissing her hard. Jane reciprocated and soon the couple was shedding clothes and loud moans were filling the living room. Jane could get used to this and she hoped she would get to when Maura accepted her proposal.

R&I

The night had finally arrived and Jane was a nervous wreck. Somehow over the last couple of days, Jane had started wondering what would happen if Maura said no. She had planned for everything except that. Frost tried to convince her that that wouldn't happen but nothing was calming Jane down right now. Maura had noticed how odd she was behaving and asked her what was bothering her but Jane had just brushed it off, blaming her jitters on a case she was working.

Maura had been concerned about Jane's state so she had demanded that she drive to their ceramics class to make sure they arrived safely and in one piece. Jane had been too distracted to really fight her and that had only added to Maura's worries. Jane never gave in so easily especially when it came to driving the doctor's Mercedes. Suspicion at an all time high, Maura followed the navigation to Brookline, negotiating the busy Friday night traffic and eventually pulled up to a building with a sign that read Feet of Clay Pottery.

Jane had been silent throughout the drive, too wrapped up in her own mind, her thoughts completely on what she was going to do tonight, replaying her planned proposal over and over. Maura had tried to make conversation, but only getting one syllable responses and grunts, had given up. The only reassuring thing had been that Jane's left hand had rested on her thigh the entire car ride, occasionally stroking softly with her thumb. Even such a soft touch could send shivers through Maura's body and she was tempted to pull the car over and pounce on her detective, finally gaining the full attention she was craving. Instead, she had safely steered them to their destination.

Now that they had arrived, Jane had been shaken out of her reverie and hopped out of the car, for the first time, forgetting to wait for Maura, and walked right to the front door. She did come to her senses as she approached the entrance. Jane paused at the front door and held it open for a stunned Maura, the arched eyebrow and incredulous look she received as the doctor walked through eliciting a sheepish grin from Jane.

It wasn't that Maura demanded Jane be chivalrous. No, in fact, quite often Maura would reprimand Jane and assert that she could open her own doors thank you very much. No, the look was more because Jane was the one who was always insisting on opening doors, pulling back chairs, and all the other old fashioned ways in which men were traditionally supposed to treat their ladies. The look was because in all the time that the couple had been dating Jane had never once not insisted on performing one of these many acts and this slip only added to Maura's apprehensions about what was bothering Jane to this distraction.

After Maura walked through the door, Jane slipped her hand into the doctor's, interlacing their fingers, and tugged Maura back, halting her progress into the building. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, keeping their fingers intertwined on the one hand, Jane leant down and pecked Maura on the lips.

"Sorry, babe, I know I am in my own head right now. I promise it isn't anything bad." Jane bent and kissed the less pursed lips again, this time lingering a bit but not allowing it to get too heated. "Thank you for coming to the class. I think we are going to have lots of fun." Jane smiled wide and after kissing Maura chastely on the cheek, let go of her doctor and the couple resumed their journey to the class.

When they walked into the room, the instructor turned toward them and greeted them warmly. Maura was a little surprised to see that they were the only students in the room. She had figured that a Friday night class would be full of people, especially at a well known studio within the city. But, as the instructor led them to their work space, it became clear that they were the only ones expected, supplies only littering one workbench. There was a pottery wheel waiting for them along with a bench that held a large amount of clay and many different tools for shaping and making patterns in their creations.

The couple put on their aprons, covering up their clothes in anticipation of the mess they were sure to make when wheel throwing was involved. Maura had done this a few times in her youth but as it was one of her least favorite artistic pursuits, she would certainly not consider herself an expert.

Maura took a moment to observe Jane, who was once again lost in her thoughts, and couldn't help the adoring smile that came over her face. Jane had surprisingly elected to wear one of her nicer outfits tonight, claiming that since it was a date night that she wanted to look good for Maura. Maura wasn't going to complain if Jane wanted to dress up for her. Her detective looked edible in her blood red quarter sleeve blouse and hip hugging black jeans. Her hair had been down but Jane was in the process of putting it into a high ponytail in preparation of their wheel work. Maura found everything about her detective sexy, even the way she put her hair up, especially since it exposed more of her neck, a particularly alluring aspect of her love, and showed off the necklace Maura had given her a few weeks before.

Jane turned to Maura and caught her staring, the look on her face letting the detective know just what her doctor was thinking about. Jane broke into a smirk and strutted over to Maura and leaned down so that her lips were brushing Maura's ear.

"Careful Maura, if you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it through the next two hours. I will take you right in the bathroom, I guarantee that," Jane husked in a mere whisper. The combination of the warm breath and the words spoken caused Maura to shudder in excitement. However, she was raised with impeccable manners and since they were the only students in the class, Maura felt it would be extremely rude to disappear for what would not be such a quickie.

Straightening her posture and stepping back from Jane, Maura cleared her throat and said haughtily, "Now, Jane, I have no idea what you are referring to. I was just admiring the beautiful necklace that someone with flawless taste gave to you." She smiled brightly at Jane's loud snort in response to her faux innocence. Maura relaxed, relieved to see her Jane back and not the elusive detective that had just been present moments before.

"Yeah, ok, doc, whatever you say. Shall we?" Jane asked, indicating the wheel. Maura finished tying her apron, adjusting it slightly to make sure that her Vince Tribal red striped silk blouse and pink trousers were sufficiently covered.

Jane had insisted that Maura looked beautiful despite the doctor feeling like she was a bit underdressed considering what Jane had chosen to wear for their date. They did make a striking couple, in somewhat coordinated outfits. Maura wondered briefly if they weren't starting to fall into the trap of many lesbian couples: 'twinning'. Maura shook that thought away quickly, considering that Jane hated wearing dresses or skirts and trying to get her to wear designer outfits was like pulling teeth.

Maura was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Jane get behind the pottery wheel and with seeming ease, slap her piece of wet clay onto the center and start working the foot pedal to get the wheel spinning at the right speed. Soon Jane had her elbows resting on the platform and was expertly using her hands to begin to mold the lump of clay into a tall cylindrical shape. To say Maura was surprised would be a vast understatement. In all their conversations, Maura was pretty sure Jane had never revealed that she was a secret ceramics master.

Maura moved quietly over to where Jane was, not wanting to break the intense concentration Jane was using on her creation. It was quite a turn on for Maura to see Jane working her hands so tenderly against the clay. This is what Jane must have felt when she watched Maura sculpt. It was so sensual seeing Jane's long fingers play the clay like an instrument, Jane repeatedly wetting her fingers to keep the clay malleable as she worked it into what appeared to be a vase. Maura clenched her thighs together, attempting to quell the rising tide of her arousal. At that moment, Jane glanced up and met Maura's eyes, a twinkle reflecting in the pools of chocolate and a small smile playing at her lips. Maura thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey, creeper, you gonna keep watching me or are you going to come over here?" Jane teased, halting the wheel and using some wire to cut her vase from the bottom of the pottery wheel. She did it with so much confidence and moved her small vase over to the work bench. Maura couldn't hold back her questions any longer.

"Jane, have you done this before?" Maura inquired gently. Maura watched as Jane's back, which was facing her as Jane had been in the process of selecting another chunk of clay for Maura to throw on the wheel, stiffened. She took a moment to turn to face Maura and when she did her face was completely unreadable.

Maura looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Eventually, Jane's shoulders slumped and she dropped her head. Maura stepped up to her, taking each of Jane's shoulders into her hands and caressed them lightly, encouraging Jane to look at her. When Jane looked up, Maura saw sadness in those expressive pools of chocolate brown.

"What is it Jane?" Maura asked lightly, continuing the soft touches to Jane's shoulders. Jane looked at her and sighed, resting her forehead against Maura's.

"I ruined the surprise," Jane mumbled. Maura was not expecting that at all and expressed that with a small gasp.

"What surprise, darling?" Maura queried. Jane had been acting strange all evening and if she had been planning a surprise, things would finally start to make sense.

Jane sighed and moved her arms to wrap around the back of Maura's head, careful not to touch her with her clay caked hands, but still leaning their foreheads together. "A big surprise," Jane whispered. Maura felt her heart start to race at Jane's words. She didn't like to guess but Maura knew in her heart what she wanted the surprise to be.

Just then, the room started to fill with music and the lights noticeably dimmed. Maura looked around in surprise and saw the instructor walking over to them with a sly grin on her face. It wasn't until she placed a small ceramic box on the workbench next to them that Maura even realize she had been carrying anything. As Maura turned back to look at Jane, she heard the first words of the song that had been playing and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

 _Oh, my love, my darling_

 _I've hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

Jane was looking at Maura with the softest look in her eyes, her mouth moving in time with the song. Maura started to feel dizzy, could this be what she thought it was? This was the song that had been playing during that steamy yet sensual scene in the movie they had watched all those weeks ago.

 _Time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me_

"Maura Dorthea Isles, I didn't know how long I had been waiting for you until you were right there in front of me, laughing at me, in a wine and paint night," Jane rasped, her voice thick with emotion. Maura felt her heart soaring as Jane spoke. This was really happening!

"I have come to realize that I need you, and your love, with me, forever." Jane stepped back from Maura and took the small beautifully decorated box from the bench and got down on one knee.

Lifting up the lid, Jane revealed the beautiful ring inside causing Maura to gasp, and looking up lovingly at Maura asked, "Maura, love of my life, will you marry me?" Maura was stunned, by the setting, by the song, by the words, and definitely by the ring. All her senses were overwhelmed and it caused her to become entirely speechless. She stood there gaping at Jane, hands covering her mouth, just staring at her love, who was becoming increasingly more and more uncomfortable the longer Maura went without answering her.

Finally, Maura heard a loud clearing of a throat behind her, the instructor clearly still in the room to witness this, hopefully, magical occasion, and it was enough to shake Maura out of her stupor.

"Oh my god Jane, yes, yes, of course, yes I will marry you!" Maura exclaimed, throwing herself at her still kneeling detective, kissing her wildly. Jane barely caught her but couldn't stop them from falling backward onto the floor from the force of Maura's lunge. Jane somehow managed to break Maura's fall without breaking the delicate box in her hands.

"Maura, baby, I love you, but I think you might have just broken my back," Jane joked, albeit with a very strained voice alerting Maura that she was indeed in some pain. Maura halted her kisses and climbed off Jane, lending her a hand to help the pained detective up. Jane took the offered hand and gingerly righted herself. Smiling widely at Maura, Jane took the ring out of the box and asked Maura for her left hand. Once Maura obliged, Jane slipped the ring onto her finger and Maura was immediately take with it, recognizing it instantly.

"Oh Jane, it's gorgeous! Is this the Demarco rounded triple helix ring?!" Maura asked excitedly. Maura had seen the ring during one of her many retail therapy sessions and imagined how it would look on her finger. It had been a dream that she never thought would become her reality and yet here it was, fitting perfectly on her ring finger, a testament to Jane's commitment to her. Maura was finding it hard to believe that she wasn't in a dream right now but if she was, she never wanted to wake up.

"I really shouldn't be surprised that you know which ring it is, should I?" Jane stated with a gleam in her eye. "The minute I saw it, I thought of you. The sides looking like DNA strands." She kissed Maura fully, and Maura promptly deepened the kiss, her tongue sweeping across Jane's lower lip begging for entrance. Jane obliged and they both moaned as they battled for dominance, neither really caring who won, enjoying the give and take that was a foundation of their relationship.

Finally breaking apart for much needed air, the couple just stared into each other's eyes, the last chords of the Righteous Brothers' song fading away. _This was perfect_ , Maura thought. Newly engaged to the woman of her dreams, Maura couldn't think of anything better that she would have wanted for her life. She had a woman who loved her, a job that she loved, and a family that would be ecstatic once they heard the news. Maura pinched herself lightly, needing to be reminded that this was indeed her life.

Jane brought her out of her thoughts by nuzzling her nose against her neck and whispering, "I know we still have an hour of class left, but I don't think it would be rude, given recent events, to leave now and have newly engaged sex all over your house, would it?" Maura couldn't help giggling at Jane's words.

Pulling back from Jane's embrace, Maura effected a stern look before replying, "Now Jane, do you really think it is that easy to find your way into my pants?" She arched her eyebrow for added emphasis but couldn't contain her laughter when Jane looked at her in mock offense.

"Maura, after almost a year together, I have learned just how easy it is to find my way into your heart, much less your pants," Jane quipped back, drawing the smaller woman's body back into hers, strong arms holding her securely against every surface of Jane's firm yet soft body. Maura couldn't hold back a groan when Jane kissed the spot just below her ear that sent a wave of heat straight to her core.

When it came to Jane, Maura had experienced just how easy it was to be with another person.

And yes, Maura had to admit that Jane knew all of her most erogenous zones, some Maura hadn't even known about until Jane had thoroughly explored her body over the many months of their courtship. Life with Jane _was_ easy, aside from her detective's propensity to throw herself into dangerous situations head first, sometimes injuring herself to Maura's dismay.

"You are right my love. Take me home," Maura purred into Jane's ear, holding her tightly. It was time to consummate their engagement and as far as Maura was concerned, once they got back to Maura's house, she was never letting Jane leave it again.

After Jane had cleaned up and they thanked the instructor, who gave them both huge hugs in congratulations, the couple made their way to the car. Maura glanced over her shoulder to take one last look at the classroom. She turned back around and focused on how her hand felt with the addition of the new ring on her finger. Maura then looked at the beautiful box in her hand that Jane had made for her engagement ring, confessing to Maura that she had secretly been taking classes so that she could make it especially for this occasion. _Maybe ceramics wasn't all bad after all_ , Maura thought as Jane opened the front door for her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed it! I have never written a proposal before so I kind of got carried away. What did you all think? There will be an epilogue of sorts since I didn't give you all any sexy times in this chapter. Not sure when I will post but it is coming.  
**_

 _ **FYI:**_

 _ **Song: Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers**_

 _ **Ring: Demarco RC-LB2990**_ _ **that Sasha wore in 2014. It is different but I liked it for the purposes of this story  
**_

 _ **Movie: Ghost (a fav of mine)**_

 _ **Documentary: Cave of Forgotten Dreams (it's quite good)**_


	4. Epilogue

_**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. This had been such a fun story to write and I am so glad you all enjoyed it! As promised, here is an epilogue to make up for the lack of sexy times in the last chapter. Definitely NSFW ;-)**_

* * *

"Maur, mmm, babe, that feels so goood but, but, baby, please, I don-, yeah right there, don't stop," Jane groaned out, sore but not able to resist when Maura rubbed her just in the right way.

"Do you want me Jane?" Maura husked into her ear, her hands never stopping just as Jane had asked.

"I want you so much, Maur. Always you and only you," Jane moaned, melting into Maura's hands, letting her talented fingers work her like the clay in her studio.

Just then the timer went off on Maura's phone and she stopped all motions, causing Jane to groan in frustration.

"Noooo, that was in no way an hour! You totally cheated me, soon-to-be-wife!" Jane exclaimed, turning over onto her sore back now that Maura had gotten off it from where she had been giving Jane a scrumptious massage.

"Jane, seriously? How would I have cheated when you watched me set the timer? Look, it still shows that I started an hour ago," Maura said triumphantly, shoving her phone in Jane's face smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, can't I use another coupon so that you can keep going? You were just starting to get that knot out from where that perp slammed me into the wall," Jane whined, pouting her lips and making her eyes wide, using her best Puss in Boots eyes to try to weasel out more time with her fiancee's skilled hands.

Maura just chuckled at her as she moved to straddle Jane's hips, leaning down to peck Jane on her pouty lips, each hand planted on either side of Jane's head. Pulling back slightly so that she could look in the chocolate pools that she loved so much, Maura replied cheekily, "A deal is a deal, love. I gave you several coupons for Valentine's Day and you chose to use the one hour massage. I cannot be held responsible for your poor decisions."

Jane pouted harder and was about to whine more but all her complaints were swallowed down when Maura leant forward again and captured her bottom lip between her teeth and began to nibble on it, using her tongue to soothe the indentations her teeth made. Jane let out a deep moan and her hands immediately found Maura's hips, squeezing her delectable curves as Jane felt her center begin to drip with arousal. She was already incredibly turned on after the hour massage, which had been a mixture of pleasure and pain. Now with Maura continuing with that theme, Jane was ready to take things further.

Moving her hands around Maura's hips to her firm backside, Jane grabbed two handfuls and with a speed that surprised Maura, flipped their positions, quickly moving to pin Maura to their bed with her hips, their heated centers fitting together perfecting, eliciting a loud moan from the couple.

"Oh Jane!" Maura gasped, panting in her desire that was reflected in the retreating hazel in her lust filled eyes. "I know I shouldn't, but I absolutely love when you womanhandle me like that," Maura gushed, canting her hips up into Jane, letting her hands roam the expanse of Jane's well muscled back, completely bare from the massage.

"I know you do, love, that's why I'm always doing it," Jane purred, enjoying the caresses of Maura's soft hands, shifting the weight off her arms to press her bare chest against Maura. Her doctor was wearing way too many clothes and that would need to be rectified, and soon, but for now Jane was enjoying their intimate embrace, Maura's hips still rocking into Jane, their jean clad bodies radiating heat at the building sexual tension between them.

"Maur, I have to say that my coupon choosing skills may be in question, but that my decision making when it comes to the woman I'm going to marry should never be doubted." Jane stared lovingly into Maura's eyes watching her love's eyes soften momentarily at Jane's sincere words. Maura stopped her hips momentarily to fully embrace Jane, wrapping her up in her legs, her feet resting against Jane's muscled cheeks.

"Jane, I cannot wait to marry you in three days. I will be the happiest person in the world when you are officially my wife." Maura kissed Jane thoroughly then, neither hard nor soft, but just communicating the depth of her love for her fiancee. Jane sighed in her own happiness when Maura pulled away and kissed Jane's closed eyelids before resting their foreheads together.

"God, how did I get so lucky?" Jane asked rhetorically, eyes still closed, just basking in the sensation of being fully encompassed by Doctor Maura Isles.

"It is I who is the lucky one Jane. I was a castaway drifting in the open sea and you came into my life like a rescue vessel, saving me. Thank you for being my salvation, Jane." Maura's voice was laced with her tears and Jane felt her own eyes prick with the gathering moisture. This was becoming too intense and as much as Jane loved when Maura shared the depths of her feelings, Jane was still really horny and wanted to get things back on track.

"Maur, don't say things like that now. Save it for your vows," Jane teased, smiling wide when Maura barked out a laugh, immediately lightening the veil of seriousness that had descended on them. Maura slapped Jane on her butt in reprimand but that only spiked Jane's simmering arousal.

"Hmm, don't start something you aren't willing to finish, doctor," Jane growled, starting to roll her hips, reminding Maura where they were before things had gotten so emotionally intense. Maura nuzzled her way along Jane's jawline until she found her throbbing pulse and nipped it, causing Jane's growl to deepen.

"Jane, dear, you should know by now that I always finish what I start," Maura purred, resuming her nips and kisses along Jane's neck, Jane having moved to allow her more access. Humming her response, Jane pushed herself off her love, chuckling when Maura whined in disappointment.

"Babe, you are far too overdressed for this occasion. Allow me to help you with your attire," Jane explained in a mock posh accent. Maura beamed up at her as she sat up and raised her arms so Jane could remove Jane's Red Sox T-shirt that she had stolen some time ago. Jane really couldn't complain, she loved when Maura wore her clothes.

Jane disposed of the shirt and the bra quickly, eager to get her lips wrapped around the erect nippled she had felt against her own. Once the rack of god was revealed, Jane's mouth actually watered and she had to swallow to keep from drooling. Maura arched her eyebrow playfully as Jane's eyes were completely focused on her chest.

"Jane, darling, my eyes are up here," Maura teased, tweaking Jane's own rock hard nipples to get her attention. Jane yelped but then threw herself back on top of her doctor, rubbing both sets of hardened peaks together. The couple let out a loud of moan of pleasure, their lips immediately finding each other for a sloppy kiss, filled with raw desire.

Maura's hips were back at it and they quickly round a mutually beneficial rhythm that had them both teetering on the edge within moments, the teasing and sensations proving too much for each woman. On a particularly well timed thrust, Maura's back arched off the bed sharply and she gasped out, "JANE!" as she went rigid before shuddering in her climax. The feel and the sight alone were enough to have Jane joining her a few moments later, "Mauuuuur" groaned out as she finally reached her peak.

Jane collapsed onto Maura's limp body, their bedroom filled with heavy panting as each woman tried to catch their breath at the surprisingly intense orgasm. As Maura came back to her senses, she began to giggle, the movement causing Jane to shake along with her.

"I didn't know cumming was so funny, doctor," Jane teased as she poked her love in the ribs, attempting to understand what had tickled Maura's funny bone.

"Jane, it is not the orgasm that is funny but how it came about. Here we are, two women well in our thirties who are about to be married, and we just came from 'dry humping' like a couple of teenagers. I find that quite amusing," Maura replied, giggles still shaking her body throughout her explanation. Jane did see her point, her sticky jeans reminding her that they were both fully clothed from the waist down. Jane shook her head and planted a wet kiss to Maura's smiling lips and joined her in her laughter.

"Yeah, well, I think I have something that is much more mature that you might enjoy," Jane said seductively, extracting herself from between Maura's legs and moving off the bed. Maura watched her every move like a predator stalking her prey, her eyes dilated once again in arousal. Jane removed her jeans and underwear in one smooth move, stepping out and tossing them in the direction of the hamper. Moving to their closet, Jane found the drawer where they kept their more explicit sex toys and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for.

Slipping into the elaborate get up, Jane gathered her props and exited the closet to find Maura naked, lying sprawled on the bed looking like a French painting. If Jane hadn't already been ready to devour her love, she would most certainly be now. Jane soon became pleased with herself when saw Maura's reaction to what she was wearing and what she was holding in her hands. Maura swallowed hard, eyes locked on Jane's crotch before she spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Oh my, Jane. I knew when we bought that that you would look appetizing in it but I never, well, I-I," Maura stuttered as Jane took long slow strides toward the bed, allowing Maura to see her tableau in action. Jane smirked as she stopped at the side of the bed, assuming a stance that fit with her outfit.

"This mature enough for you Maur?" Jane asked, her voice dripping with command and sex. Maura's pupils were fully blown now and she was speechless, only the bobbing of her head up and down emphatically letting Jane know she had consent to move forward with her plan.

"You have been a naughty doctor, Maur. I think it's time you were reprimanded. What do you think?" Maura's head bobbed again as she practically vibrated in anticipation. They had played around a bit with some bondage, but what Jane was proposing was ramping things up a notch.

"Alright then, doctor, on your knees on the floor, hands out in front of you," Jane directed, using the riding crop in her hand to point at where she wanted Maura. Maura immediately hopped off the bed and assumed the position, Jane barely suppressing a chuckle at her lover's eagerness. Their relationship was very much a give and take but both women liked it when the other was a little more dominant, Maura even having expressed a particular fantasy to have Jane take her in her hard-nosed cop persona. Jane felt like on the eve of their impending nuptials, why not give her love a dream come true.

Jane placed the riding crop down on the bed, smiling when she saw Maura's eyes follow it and licking her lips in clear desire, before she took the leather straps she had been holding and wound them around Maura's wrists snugly but tugging lightly, making sure they weren't too tight. She looked at Maura questioningly, silently asking if she was okay. At Maura's bright smile and confirming nod, Jane moved back to sit on the bed, picking up the riding crop.

She stayed there for a moment, allowing Maura to take in the sight of her in her leather harness, both the one encasing her breasts and the one securing the ten inch dildo to her pelvis. Apart from those two pieces of 'clothing', Jane was entirely naked, olive skin glowing in the dim light of their bedroom.

Seeing Maura struggling, not sure if she was allowed to speak, Jane took mercy on her doctor and nodded, encouraging her to express whatever she was feeling.

"Jane, you look like a walking fantasy. I never thought I would get to see you like this and I am so very grateful you would do this for me." Maura actually had tears in her eyes and Jane felt her heart clench at the emotion dripping from her love.

As Jane moved forward to hug Maura, Jane realized that there was something else dripping. Maura's thighs were glistening with her juices, clearly aroused to the point of leaking all over herself. Jane decided against the hug, wanting things to move along so that she could get to the part that she was most looking forward to, the part where she brought her love to climax by taking her hard from behind.

"Maura, you are my walking fantasy everyday. But right now, you need to get over here and spread yourself on my lap, ass up," Jane said sternly, a sharp contract to her loving words that started her statement. Maura wasted no time in getting up off the floor, surprisingly still very graceful despite the lack of the use of her hands, showcasing how effective her yoga, pilates, and fencing were on that gorgeous body of hers.

When she was settled on Jane's lap, the dildo flattened against Jane's abs, secured between them, Jane brought the hand not holding the riding crop over to Maura's pert backside, smoothing soothing circles over the creamy skin, preparing her canvas for her art. Jane had done this a few times with other lovers but knew that this was the time it mattered most. Jane wanted to give Maura optimal pleasure and only the minimum amount of pain that her doctor required.

Maura sensed Jane overthinking things a bit and felt the need to reassure her. "Jane, darling, I trust you. I want this and I know you will take care of me. Please, baby, please, I need you." That was all Jane needed to hear and quickly, without any warning, smacked the firm cheeks sharply with her hand, enjoying the immediate pink flush that came to the pale skin from the impact.

Maura let out a yip in surprise followed instantly by a moan of pleasure. Jane slapped her other cheek without any more hesitation and continued until both sides were a nice rosy color. Jane could feel more than hear Maura's enjoyment, Maura's juices now coating her own leg where Maura's dripping core was resting.

"More, baby?" Jane teased, now dragging the tip of the riding crop over the hand prints on Maura's rosy backside. Maura just gasped and nodded vigorously, going so far as to even wiggle her butt at Jane in temptation.

Jane took the cue and began to punish her love for taunting her and brought a series of quick smacks down on her buttocks, alternating her strikes on each cheek. Maura cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and surprised them both when her body went rigid and she shouted, "JANE, I'M COMING!" Jane halted her assault and bent down to rain gentle kisses on the heated flesh, staring in awe as Maura began to quiver in aftershocks as Jane's soft lips pressed against her rosy cheeks.

When Maura finally settled, Jane moved her kisses up her lean back and kissed the shell of her ear before speaking in a reverent tone, "Maura, baby, that was beautiful. You are so amazing." Maura just whimpered, still panting from her intense climax. The sight was enough to make Jane very impatient to reach her own climax but she reined in her own desires and made sure that her love was okay.

Eventually, Maura started to wiggle again in her lap and Jane realized she was trying to release the dildo that was pressing into her side and get it to fall between her legs. Jane laughed at her sneaky doctor and stilled the sliding hips.

"Ah ah ah, doctor, you will get my cock when I give it to you," Jane scolded saucily, but did start maneuvering Maura so that she was off her lap and lying face down on the bed. Jane crawled onto the bed and rearranged Maura so that she was on her hands and knees, ass up giving Jane a perfect view of the swollen, dripping folds between Maura's thighs.

"You are just as beautiful from this angle too babe, maybe even more so," Jane rasped sincerely. Her own libido was starting to rage out of control again and it was taking all her energy not to slip inside of her love and start pounding her into submission until Jane came.

Maura must have sensed the battle going on within Jane because she once again wiggled her backside and turning her head slightly, resting on her still bound hands, and said in a voice that could only be called liquid sex, "Jane, I am yours, completely. Do with me as you want."

That was all Jane needed. She threw the riding crop over the side of the bed and aligned herself with Maura's dripping core. Jane did take the time to grab Maura's hair and roughly pull her back so that she could give her a sloppy kiss as she slowly pushing her cock through the wet clenching tunnel of her love. Both women moaned loudly at the sensation, their tongues battling until Jane bottomed out, filling her love completely.

Jane released Maura's hair, her doctor falling forward, bracing herself against the pillows as she pushed back into Jane, alerting her love that she could start thrusting. Jane growled as she moved her hands down Maura's lean muscled back and found her hips. She gripped firmly and began to slowly pull out of her love before slamming back in. Again, both women moaned and Jane began to pick up her speed, still taking long, hard strokes, wanting to hit that spot that she knew would send Maura over the edge.

Maura was not taking things lying down, so to speak, as she was pushing back, matching every one of Jane's thrusts with her own, the two women quickly finding a rhythm that was beyond pleasurable. Jane started to feel the resistance in Maura's core and knew her love must be close. She, herself, was barely teetering on this side of her own climax.

"Jane, harder, baby, I'm almost there. Take me baby," Maura encouraged, slammed back against Jane as best she could in her current state. Jane stopped holding back and finally allowed herself to pound into Maura the way she had been dreaming about since she stepped out of the closet in her attire.

Within moments of Jane's new relentless pace, Maura screamed her release, never stopping her movements, allowing Jane to continue her punishing thrusts. The end of the dildo that was inside Jane hit just the right spot when Maura's center clenched hard on her appendage and that sent Jane careening over the edge, shouting out "MAAAUUURRAA" as she fell into a toe curling orgasm that shook her whole body.

Her hips kept moving like they had a mind of their own and soon both women were falling back over the edge into another, second, intense orgasm, that had the couple collapsing in a sweaty mess when they could no longer remain in their kneeling positions. Maura let out a small groan of protest when Jane tried to pull out.

"Not yet baby, too sensitive. Just stay. You're not hurting me, promise," Maura mumbled into the pillow her face was planted in, enjoying the filling of Jane on top of her and inside her. Jane just grunted her acknowledgement, too tired and high off her orgasm to say anything substantial.

As both women began to recover, Maura did start to feel a bit uncomfortable. She was just about to let Jane know, but her love, like always, anticipated her need, and eased herself off and out of Maura, eliciting a moan from each woman. Jane's out of simmering desire, the sight of her cock leaving Maura's thoroughly fucked channel igniting her arousal, and Maura's out of loss from feeling her love filling her so well.

"That was so fucking hot Maura. I am so fucking lucky that you are marrying me," Jane said hoarsely. Her throat was sore from her shouts of pleasure but she had to let Maura know just grateful, happy, and in love she was.

"Jane, we've been over this. I think we both just have to agree that we are insanely hot together and extremely lucky that we get to spend the rest of our lives with each other," Maura replied, much too reasonably for Jane. She huffed at her fiancee as she removed both harnesses from her body and flung them carelessly over the side of the bed before plopping on her back, breathing deeply in contentment.

Maura turned over and moved to snuggle into Jane's side. That is when both women were reminded that Maura's hands were still bound. Jane quickly removed the leather straps, freeing Maura's hands to wander over Jane's sweat glistening torso, focusing on the tight abs she adored. Maura hummed when Jane wrapped her arms around her to pull her possessively against her. Everything about the move left no doubt that Jane was saying 'mine' and Maura nuzzled in closer in acceptance.

"Jane, I think that we can cancel the stripper for our bachelorette party," Maura said out of the blue, startling Jane from her pleasant post-coital euphoric state. Maura laughed when she heard Jane growl and squeeze Maura more firmly.

"Stripper?! What stripper?" Jane gritted out between clenched teeth. When Maura started laughing harder, Jane realized that she had been played by her love and started trying to tickle the amused doctor.

"Jane! Stop, please stop. Darling, I don't need a stripper because I have you," Maura gasped out between giggles as Jane continued her tickle assault. Finally, easing up on her doctor, Jane turned and nipped Maura on her bare breast, eliciting a mix between a moan and yelp from her love.

"And don't you forget it," Jane stated firmly, falling back on the bed and pulling Maura on top of her. Maura looked down into twinkling brown depths and said cheekily, "I suppose you will just have to remind me, often." Jane shook her head and pulled Maura down roughly for a deep kiss.

"Til death do us part."

"Is that going to be in your vows, Jane?"

"Shhh, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Did you just shush me Jane?!"

"I will make it up to you, come here…"

"Jane, I don't know if I can, I'm still sore, give me - ooooh Jaaaaane, yes baby, right there, oh sooo good…"

THE END

* * *

 _ **I think I maybe overcompensated a bit, what do you think? ;-) Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this definitely not a one-shot.  
**_


End file.
